


В тени цветущей сакуры

by munkitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eye Trauma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munkitsune/pseuds/munkitsune
Summary: Рёта всегда любил Дайки. С первого дня как заметил его, как ему в голову прилетел баскетбольный мяч, как увидел его неповторимый стиль игры, его счастливое лицо, когда он забивает. Но он знал, что ему ничего не светит. Аомине был известный любитель женской груди, а не поджарого мальчишеского тела. Поэтому Кисе оставалось только наслаждаться его компанией и довольствоваться званием друга. Всё перевернулось на третьем году старшей школы. Дайки смог признаться в тени цветущей сакуры.





	1. Chapter 1

Рёта всегда любил Дайки. С первого дня как заметил его, как ему в голову прилетел баскетбольный мяч, как увидел его неповторимый стиль игры, его счастливое лицо, когда он забивает. Но он знал, что ему ничего не светит. Аомине был известный любитель женской груди, а не поджарого мальчишеского тела. Поэтому Кисе оставалось только наслаждаться его компанией и довольствоваться званием друга. На большее он не мог и рассчитывать. 

Всё перевернулось на третьем году старшей школы. После выпускной церемонии Кисе, отделавшись от толпы вечных поклонниц стоял в одиночестве и наблюдал, как лепестки сакуры выписывают круги в тёплом весеннем воздухе. 

Внезапно он услышал сбивчивое дыхание сзади себя и обернулся. Перед ним стоял запыхавшийся Аомине в форме Тоо, пытающийся восстановить дыхание.

— Аоминеччи? – удивлённо спросил Рёта, пытаясь примерно рассчитать расстояние от префектуры Токио до Канагавы. – Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Я… при-пришёл кое-что… тебе сказать, - всё ещё пытаясь перевести дыхание выдавил Дайки. – Я приехал сюда на поезде. Кисе!

— Что? – парень всё ещё не понимал, какие чувства двигали Аомине, но внутри всё сжималось от осознания, что он проделал такой путь ради него. 

— Ты!.. ты мне нравишься! Всегда нравился! 

Время словно остановилось. Два парня стояли в тени цветущей сакуры и смотрели друг на друга так, как никогда не смотрели раньше. Ветер трепал золотые волосы Рёты, в то время как он пытался подобрать нужные слова. Все моменты, проведённые рядом с Дайки, теперь проносились перед его глазами: их каждая игра один-на-один в Тейко, их матч друг против друга уже в других формах, каждый взгляд, каждый жест. Он всё вспомнил. К горлу подступил ком.

— Кисе? Почему ты плачешь? – как только Дайки сказал это, блондин почувствовал на своих щеках обжигающие слёзы.

— Я… я не плачу, - Кисе всеми силами пытался остановить себя, не хотел, чтобы брюнет видел его в таком состоянии, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Аомине быстро оказался прямо рядом с ним и заключил в свои объятия. Рёта уткнулся в шею парня, его плечи мелко дрожали. 

— С этого момента всё будет хорошо. 

Блондин запел сначала срывающимся хриплым голосом, но потом он стал крепчать. Брюнет узнал эту песню, _amazarashi – sakura_ , это была любимая песня Кисе. И сейчас она подходила как нельзя лучше. 

_С кем я разлучаюсь_  
И с кем знакомлюсь сейчас –   
Они начало и конец.  
Они двигают историю вперёд. 

_И если это правда, то боль,_  
Которая приходит с ними, - норма,  
И я живу, примиряясь с ней. 

_И я снова чувствую слёзы,_  
Которые когда-то отверг.  
Пока приходил в себя,  
Наступила весна. 

_И я пою… я пою… я пою…_

_Сакура, сакура, даже сейчас!  
Сакура, цвети и никогда не увядай._

_Сакура, сакура, даже сейчас!  
История нашей сакуры расцветает._

Через год отношений они стали жить вместе в квартире в Токио. Из-за травмы щиколотки Кисе пришлось оставить баскетбол, и он сосредоточился на карьере модели. Аомине взяли в национальную юношескую сборную, но там ему приходилось несладко: сокомандники его явно недолюбливали, боялись, но постоянно устраивали несмешные розыгрыши. 

Прошло ещё пять лет. Карьера обоих парней шла в гору, и они всё больше отдалялись друг от друга. Кисе много ездил на съёмки на другие острова поднебесного архипелага, а Аомине стал вице-капитаном национальной команды, с которой часто выезжал за переделы страны на различные матчи. Они редко проводили время вместе, и судьба решила сыграть с ними злую шутку. 

**25 ноября**

Это воскресенье было выходным у баскетболиста, в то время как Рёта носился по их квартире, наспех собирая вещи для очередных съёмок.

Дайки нехотя продрал глаза, разбуженный глухим звуком чего-то упавшего. Блондин поднял поваленную стопку мужских журналов и с опаской посмотрел на своего любовника.

— Прости, что разбудил, Аоминеччи, - почти прошептал парень, бросаясь к платяному шкафу. – Просто ты снова бросаешь свои журналы посреди спальни, я постоянно о них спотыкаюсь!

— Просто нужно собираться заранее, Кисе, - бросил Дайки, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – И журналы мои не трогай. 

— Больно нужны мне твои журналы! – раздражённо заметил Кисе, бросая в чемодан различные цветастые рубашки и джинсы разнообразных фасонов. – Если они тебе так дороги, то почему ты не хранишь в музее? 

— Не пили меня, - хмуро пробурчал брюнет. – Это ты меня разбудил в такую рань, когда у меня вчера была очень изматывающая тренировка. 

Рёта цыкнул и покинул комнату, демонстративно хлопнув дверью.

— И не смей хлопать дверью, как истеричка! – крикнул ему в след Аомине, отворачиваясь к стене.

— Провожать меня не надо! – раздался голос из прихожей. 

— Шапку надень, на улице снег идёт! – баскетболист постарался как-то разрядить обстановку заботливым советом, но это не помогло.

— Обойдусь без твоих наставлений!

Хлопнула входная дверь. Шумно вздохнув, Дайки поднялся на кровати, проверяя работоспособность мышц. Он не соврал, говоря об убийственной тренировке в субботу: капитан разозлился на то, что некоторые (в том числе и Аомине) пропускали тренировки, и утроил упражнения в тренажерном зале. 

Парень подошёл к окну, следя за высокой статной фигурой, спешащей к такси, таща за собой чемодан. Лёгкая улыбка скользнула по лицу брюнета, когда он заметил, что Кисе всё же надел шапку. 

« _Что на него сегодня такое нашло?_ \- озабоченно подумал Дайки. – _Неужели у нас так давно не было секса? Почти… неделю? Что ж, неудивительно, что мы оба на нервах. Наброшусь на него, когда он вернётся. Так, стоп! Он ведь даже не сказал мне, когда возвращается_ ».

Он взял с прикроватного столика телефон и набрал номер своего любовника, надеясь, что он не слишком сильно на него злиться. Однако он ошибся: тот сбросил вызов.

— Кисе! – крикнул Аомине куда-то в пустоту, со злостью бросая телефон в стопку журналов, о которую не так давно Рёта споткнулся. 

« _Какой глупый повод для ссоры, боже,_ \- подумал блондин, выключая телефон. – _Что это такое на него нашло? Или это я воспринял всё в штыки? Я уже ничего не понимаю. В последнее время мы ссоримся буквально на пустом месте_ ».

— Извините, пожалуйста, - от мыслей Кисе отвлёк водитель такси, в котором он сейчас ехал в аэропорт.

— Да? – парень тряхнул копной золотых волос. 

— Вы случайно не Кисе Рёта? – каждый раз, услышав эту фразу, блондин мгновенно включал режим «доброжелательный и сверкающий».

— Это я, - он усмехнулся фальшивой улыбкой, которая почти не отличалась от искренней. Различать их мог только Дайки. – Вы меня знаете?

— Меня не очень интересует ваше творчество, но моя дочь ваша ярая фанатка. Обвешала всю комнату вашими плакатами, даже страшно, - сквозь смешок мужчины слышалась нервозность. 

— У меня с собой есть фотокарточки, если хотите, то могу что-нибудь написать вашей дочери, - Кисе принялся рыться в своей дорожной сумке.

— Если вас это не затруднит, - таксист с благодарностью посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Нет, конечно, - отмахнулся Рёта, приготовившись писать на небольшой карточке со своим фото. – Как зовут вашу дочь?

— Сакура, - с гордостью ответил мужчина.

— Очень красивое имя, - заметил блондин, выводя привычные слова « _Прекрасной Сакуре от Кисе Рёты с наилучшими пожеланиями_ ». Хоть это и не было заметно, но внутри него всё сжалось, услышав имя совершенно незнакомой девушки.

« _Аоминеччи впервые признался мне в тени цветущей сакуры…_ »


	2. Chapter 2

**26 ноября**

— Тецу, зачем ты меня сюда притащил? - недовольно поинтересовался Аомине, потирая шею. Они стояли в игровой комнате приюта, в котором работал Куроко, а вокруг них сновали туда-сюда чересчур оживлённые дети. – И почему Тайга тоже здесь? – он кивнул на красноволосого. 

— Я же говорил, Куроко, его не нужно было звать! – раздражённо заметил Кагами, скрестив руки на груди. – В конце концов, это касается только нас обоих.

— Аомине-кун – мой друг, я хочу, чтобы он поддержал меня, - спокойно заметил парень и повернулся к Дайки. – А где Кисе-кун?

— Он улетел на съёмки и не поднимает телефон, - нехотя пробурчал брюнет. – Зачем ты всё-таки меня позвал?

— Хоть в Японии ещё не разрешены однополые браки, мы с Кагами-куном всё же решились усыновить ребёнка, - Тецуя легко улыбнулся, осматривая своих подопечных детей.

— Ну, типа, поздравляю.

— Тецу-кун! – послышался сзади девичий голос. Промелькнула копна розовых волос, и Куроко оказался в объятиях Момои.

— Спасибо, что пришла, Момои-сан, - Тецуя высвободился из её цепких рук. 

— Ой, Дай-чан! – девушка повернулась к Аомине. – А где Ки-чан? 

— На съёмках он! – раздражённо бросил парень, засовывая руки в карманы и отворачиваясь. – Хватит уже спрашивать о нём!

— А, извините! – все повернулись на тонкий голосок и обнаружили Сакурая, извиняющегося перед ребёнком, хотя тот сам не понимал, в чём дело.

— Иди сюда, Рё-чан! – позвала его Сацуки, протягивая к нему руку. 

— Простите, что отвлёкся, - он засмеялся, почесав затылок. 

— О, Сакурай, - Аомине кивнул ему с полу-улыбкой. 

— Аомине-сан! Давно не виделись! – Рё принялся раскланиваться в своей типичной манере.

— Брось ты это, поганка, - прыснул Кагами, за что получил быстрый удар под рёбра от Куроко. 

— Сакура-чан, подойди сюда! – позвал кого-то из группки детей последний.

К группе старых знакомых подбежала девочка лет трёх с длинными до пояса чёрными волосами, заботливо заплетенными Куроко в косу и большими голубыми глазами. Все взрослые тут же на неё уставились, замечая в этих глазах знакомую спокойную мудрость, не свойственную её возрасту. 

Пока все были заняты ребёнком, Дайки незаметно скользнул на улицу, чтобы подставить лицу обжигающе холодному снегу. « _Кто называет ребёнка Сакура?_ – недовольно думал он, вспоминая о Кисе. – _Когда я признался ему, цвела сакура… И он пел песню, ту самую, про сакуру. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он пел. Его голос был таким бархатным и тёплым. Неужели он и это скопировал? Как же мне дозвониться до Кисе? Нужно извиниться перед ним. Хотя я и не виноват вовсе, но он ведь просто так не успокоится_ ». 

— Дай-чан, что-то случилось? – за брюнетом на прохладный воздух выскочила Момои.

— Всё нормально, Сацуки, - отмахнулся тот, избегая её внимательного взгляда. 

— Хочешь сегодня вечером встретиться где-нибудь и поговорить? – предложила девушка с надеждой, хватаясь за рукав его куртки.

— У меня сегодня вечером тренировка, - бросил Дайки, направляясь прочь от приюта. 

Зачем только Куроко позвал его? Показать, насколько они счастливы? Хотел, что он им завидовал? Вот ещё! 

Аомине достал и в который раз набрал номер Кисе. « _Пожалуйста, перезвоните позже или оставьте сообщение после сигнала_ », - ответил ему противный женский голос.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Кисе! – закричал брюнет, сжимая телефон в руке, а потом опомнился: он стоял на оживлённой улице, полной людей, которые теперь оглядывались на него и о чём-то перешёптывались. 

Натянув капюшон пониже, он быстрыми шагами направился домой. 

Аомине вернулся в их квартиру в отвратительном настроении. Он знал, что они с Кисе слишком разные, что им будет трудно вместе. За все эти годы они часто ссорились, но так же быстро и мирились, заканчивая всё это безудержным сексом. Но сейчас они поссорились прямо перед самым отъездом Рёты, да ещё и из-за какой-то ерунды. 

« _Может, это просто знак, что мы не подходим друг другу? Но мы ведь так давно вместе, он – моя семья, я люблю его. Да, я люблю его, чёрт подери! Принимаю его таким, какой есть. Так почему он не может принять меня? Что я оставляю журналы в стопке посреди комнаты, ненавижу складывать вещи в шкаф, гладить или вытирать пыль_ ». 

С громким вздохом Дайки упал на кровать. « _Может, попробовать связаться с ним через менеджера? Он давал мне его номер какое-то время назад на случай непредвиденной ситуации. Это и можно назвать непредвиденной ситуацией_ ». Парень набрал номер и стал ждать. 

— Эй, Рё-чан! – высокий темноволосый мужчина подозвал модель, вокруг которого сейчас крутилось целых три гримёра, поправляя тон лица.

— Что такое Саточчи? – Кисе легко оттолкнул невысоких девушек и подошёл к менеджеру.

— Ты знаешь этот номер? – он показал свой телефон, на который сейчас кто-то звонил. Уголки блондина тут же опустились.

— Это Аоминеччи, - ответил он тихо. – Подними и скажи, что я не хочу сейчас с ним разговаривать.

— У вас какая-то семейная драма? – нахмурился Сато. – Не втягивай меня в это, Рё-чан.

— Просто подними и скажи, что я не хочу с ним разговаривать. Потом сразу положи трубку, - в этот момент парня позвал фотограф, и он проследовал к нему. 

— Он на меня разозлится? – крикнул ему вслед менеджер.

— Естественно, - Кисе игриво улыбнулся.

Глубоко вздохнув, Сато поднял трубку и сразу затараторил:

— Здравствуйте, это Сато Тадаши, менеджер Кисе Рёты. В данным момент модель занят и просил передать, что не хочет разговаривать с вами, Аомине-сан. Всего доброго.

Прежде, чем тот смог что-то ответить, мужчина положил трубку, молясь, чтобы тот не перезвонил. Но его надежды не оправдались: буквально через полминуты снова раздался звонок. 

— Да? – с опаской ответил Сато.

— Некрасиво бросать трубку, даже не услышав ответа, - послышался недовольный низкий голос. – Не хочу я говорить с Кисе. Ответьте мне, когда он снова будет в Токио. Я хочу встретить его в аэропорту.

— Мы будем в Токио завтра в три часа в аэропорту Нарита.

— Спасибо, - хмуро ответил Дайки и бросил трубку.

Посмотрев на время, он кинул в сумку спортивную форму и неспешно направился на тренировку, что-то бурча себе под нос.

— Кисе-кун, спасибо, отличная работа, - невысокий фотограф в модных очках и бесформенном шарфе пожал модели руку.

— Вам спасибо, - обворожительно улыбнулся блондин, направляясь к менеджеру.

— Он всё же разозлился, - сообщил Сато, протягивая ему бутылку воды.

— Он просил мне что-нибудь передать? – как можно более безразлично поинтересовался Рёта, делая большой глоток.

— Нет, только спросил, когда мы будем в Токио.

« _Должен ли я перед ним извиниться? Возможно, я перегнул палку с этими идиотскими журналами. Да, наверное, нужно извиниться. Я так скучаю по нему, по его объятиям_ ».

— Рё-чан, - от мыслей его отвлёк голос менеджера. – Раз у нас свободный вечер, может, хочешь сходить в караоке?

— Я бы с радостью, Саточчи, - Кисе потёр затылок, - но я устал и не в настроении сегодня куда-то идти. Лучше я отосплюсь в номере.

— Да уж, вы, видимо, серьёзно поссорились, - обеспокоенно заметил мужчина. – Ты сегодня весь день какой-то рассеянный. Не смог даже сразу включиться в работу.

— Это было так заметно? – блондин скорчил гримасу.

— Может, другие этого и не заметили. Но я слишком долго тебя знаю. Может, тебе лучше с ним поговорить?

— Нет, - категорично ответил Кисе, покачав головой. – Я поговорю с ним только лично, по телефону это совсем не то.

— Ладно, дело твоё, - пожал плечами брюнет. – Не забудь, что завтра с утра у тебя ещё съёмки.

— Хорошо, я не забуду, - Рёта озарился улыбкой и, схватив сумку с вещами, направился к двери студии.

В номере отеля он всё же решился включить телефон и прослушать голосовую почту. Упав на кровать, парень включил воспроизведение и уставился в потолок.

— _У вас 17 новых сообщений_ , - сообщил ему голос. – _Один_.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Кисе! – послышался раздраженный голос Дайки. – Как ты смеешь отключать свой телефон? Что за истерика? Перезвони мне.

Закрыв глаза, Кисе мог ясно видеть недовольное смуглое лицо своего парня и как он скрипит зубами, когда злиться на него.

— _Два_.

— Прошло уже два часа, а ты так и не соизволил включить свой долбанный телефон! Хватит уже!

— _Три_.

— Кисе, я уже теряю всякое терпение! Это ни в какие ворота не лезет! Хватит дуться!

— _Четыре_.

— Если тебе так важно, чтобы я извинился, то ладно. Прости меня, что бросил журналы посреди комнаты, окей? Но ты и сам хорош: мог и заранее собраться!

— _Пять_.

— Ладно, прости. Я признаю свою вину. Может, ты соизволишь включить свой телефон?

Прослушивая эти сообщения, Кисе понял, что виноват перед Дайки. Это была полностью его вина, он сорвался. И да, ведь он, и правда, мог собрать вещи заранее. Накричал на него из-за нервов и волнения, ещё и упрямился так.

— _Шесть_.

— Тебе самому не надоело обижаться? Что ты как маленький ребёнок, в самом деле? Перезвони мне, прошу.

— _Семь_.

— Надеюсь, ты там не мёрзнешь и носишь шапку. Удачи на съёмках.

— _Восемь_.

— Я ложусь спать, ты тоже долго не сиди. Спокойной ночи, Кисе. Хочу, чтобы ты побыстрее вернулся. Завалю тебя в постель, как только приедешь.

Рёта усмехнулся, вспомнив каким милым бывает лицо Аомине, когда он говорит такое.

— _Девять_.

— Меня разбудил Тецу и вызвал к себе на работу. Что ему ещё от меня надо? Надеюсь, ты нормально спал.

— _Десять_.

— Этот гад притащил ещё и Тайгу, он даже не изменился: всё такой же придурок. Они с Тецу собираются усыновить ребёнка, прикинь? А ещё припёрлась Сацуки с Сакураем…

— _Одиннадцать_.

— Тупое ограничение по времени! Они тоже не изменились. Кажется, они счастливы. Сакурай извинился тысячу раз как всегда.

— _Двенадцать_.

— Кстати, ребёнка, которого они хотят взять зовут Сакура. Кто вообще называет детей Сакура? Идиотизм. Но я вспомнил третий год старшей школы. А ты помнишь?

— Конечно, я всё помню, Аоминеччи, - улыбнулся Рёта. Внутри него разливалось тёплое чувство от нахлынувших воспоминаний о той весне.

— _Тринадцать_.

— Я сжёг обед, который себе сделал. Пришлось обедать в МакДональдсе. У тебя всё ещё выключен телефон. Ты ещё обижаешься?

— _Четырнадцать_.

— Видел по телеку ту рекламу краски для волос с тобой. Задумка тупейшая. И какой смысл был красить тебя в чёрный? Хотя мне нравилось.

— _Пятнадцать_. 

— Тренер всё ещё зол на меня, что я пропускал тренировки. Но я же не виноват, что им до меня ещё как до Луны? Бесят слабаки.

— _Шестнадцать_.

— Хватить уже злиться. Включи телефон и позвони мне.

— _Семнадцать_.

— Я люблю тебя, Кисе.

— _Новых сообщений больше нет_.

Кисе посмотрел, как давно было отправлено сообщение. Два часа назад. «Наверняка, Аоминеччи уже спит».

« _Я тоже люблю тебя, Аоминеччи ♡ ～('▽^人)_ », - написал блондин и, отправив сообщение, сразу выключил телефон.

Когда экран телефон в одной из квартир Токио осветился пришедшим сообщением, некий баскетболист уже спал.


End file.
